Annoying Sasuke
by Spongy4u14
Summary: Woot, finally got this idea happily and feel like writing so here it is. It's about annoying Sasuke, creative ways to, enjoy, and remember, I'm not the best of writers ha ha
1. Roommates,no consonants, and lava lamps

**Annoying Sasuke!**

I do not own Naruto in any way what-so-ever….so….yeah!

Enjoy this story. I thank for the ideas on how to annoy your roommate. I really liked them so I'm going to put them into action, Naruto styled.

Chapter 1:

Roommates, No Consonants, and Lavalamps

* * *

"I'm sick of him!"

"Yeah I am too,"

"Geeze, I wonder why he's being a jerk to everyone?"

Naruto walked by to see yet another group of kids P.O-ed by Sasuke.

"I can't ignore him anymore! He's just so annoying it gets on my nerves!" Neji cried out in exasperation. Naruto was surprised to see even Neji annoyed with him.

"And I thought he was only being a jerk to me…I wonder what happened…?" Naruto said asking Neji outside at some random parking lot.

"I really don't know, nor do I care,"

"I'm surprised that no one's done something yet,"

Neji looked at him curiously, and said, "I'm surprised that you of all people haven't done anything yet,"

Naruto blinked and replied by saying, "I thought that he was being a jerk to only me so I didn't really do anything to get his act together, just glared at him was all…"

Neji smirked.

"You really think I should-?"

Neji nodded. "Get revenge. You're the only one that I know can get someone annoyed till they can't stand it anymore,that is, for Sasuke,"

Naruto smiled…then frowned. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Uh, for this event," Neji looked away quickly.

"I have an idea, but I may need your and some other peoples' help,"

"Deal, as long as you drive him nuts," They shook hands on that as if they had a plan (mostly Naruto) on what to do. But for now, that's all they could do.

* * *

After a couple hours of doing whatever apparently all of the rookie 9 (the regular) and team Gai had been set up into groups where they should share rooms with a certain person. Apparently for some mission that was supposed to happen soon.

"What?! I'M PAIRED UP WITH HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed at Kakashi pointing to each other.

Kakashi just scratched his head and said, "Heh heh, that's how things turned out,"

**After moving in**:

* * *

"I get the bottom bunk," Naruto said throwing himself upon the top bed.

"Fine," Sasuke said pushing him off of the bed.

"What the hell?! I said I wanted the bottom bunk!"

"Bottom-down-low…as in….not the top,"

Suddenly Naruto had an idea. **_"Repeat everything your roommate says, but without consonants."_ **he thought.

"Oo-o-o…a i…o e o," (Bottom-down-low...as in...not the top,)

"What?"

"A?" (What)

"You can stop…no one will understand you if you do that…"

"Ou a o…o oe I uea ou I ou o a…"(You can stop...no one will understand you ifyou do that)

Sasuke just looked annoyed at that and shook his head. "What an idiot," he muttered.

"A a iio," (What an idiot) Naruto muttered back.

"Grrrr,"

" ," (Note that there are no vowels...)

"Ha!"

"A!" (Ha)

"Damn…."

"A…."(Damn...)

"STOP COPYING ME IN SOME OTHER LANGUAGE THAT DOESN'T CONSIST OF CONSONANTS!!!!!!!"

"O OI E I OE OE AUAE A OE OI O OOA!!!!!!!" (Stop copying me in some other language that doesn't consist of consonants!!!!!!!)

Sasuke looked really annoyed by that and muttered, "I'm done playing this child's game…."

"I oe ai I I a….."(I'm done playing this child's game...)

"I'm going to bed; it's 11 o' clock…" Sasuke said slamming himself on his bed and pulling the covers over his head.

"I oi o e; I eee o o…" (I'm going to bed; it's eleven o' clock...) Naruto said standing from the floor and slamming himself on his bed throwing a hissy fit mocking Sasuke and then pulling the covers over his head. Naruto smiled. "One torture down, hundreds more to go," he whispered falling asleep.

* * *

Naruto brought in a lava lamp and stared at it for hours. "Sasuke?"

No reply.

"SASUKE!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"I think I have established a connection with the spirit world through this lava lamp."

"Oh really?"

"Your grandma says hi,"

"I WANT A CONNECTION!!!!! GRANDMA!!!!!!!"

"Okay, then….stare at the lava lamp for a couple hours.

A couple hours later:

"What happened? I didn't get a connection, you were faking it weren't you!?"

"Psh, no, you're just not special enough, and anyways, the spirits said they didn't like you,"

"…."

And with that Sasuke stormed out of the room. Naruto watched him leaving frowning. Then when he shut the door smiled a huge smile. "Annoy Sasuke with repeating what he says without the consonants, check. Lava lamp spirit world connection, check. This is more fun than I thought!" Naruto looked around. There was a closet with little holes in them, a bunk bed with black covers, a desk with a computer on it, some drawers, a bookshelf, two chairs, and 2 dressers. Naruto smirked. "So this is what I have to work with…I know what I'm going to do next.

* * *

**What could Naruto actually have in store for Sasuke next? I love these how to annoy whatever things they're really funny for some odd reason. Don't ask why, well, hope you enjoyed this small portion of the story, get ready for more! (I think)**


	2. Toilets That is all

Annoying Sasuke

Chapter 2: Toilets

**GRAWR! Naruto ish not mine, so yeah, and the tricks are not mine either. They are from roommate tricks, check it out! And yeah, sorry Shika for giving you the wrong place! I'm sorry for not like updating OO too many stuff going on…so yeah, thanks Erizibang **

Naruto stretched as he walked across the field filled with daisies, pansies, cosmos, and a bunch of other plants. What in the world was he supposed to do now? He already ran out of tricks to do. Naruto slapped himself and stood looking at the sky.

"This is YOU that you're talking about! YOU! You ALWAYS have something that you can do! Meh, I gotta go use the bathroom…THAT'S IT!" he ran all the way back to where his dorm was, and ran straight across the room toward the bathroom.

'**Always flush the toilet 3 times,'**

He quickly hit the switch down the three times in a row. The toilet water started flooding out. "Well crap…" he muttered, and then he started laughing hysterically.

"What are you-holy crap what the hell did you do?!?!!?!?!" Sasuke screamed walking in.

"That's what happened when you walked in, you startled it,"

"Don't give me that crap!" he said pushing Naruto against the wall. Naruto was startled for a second, and then shook his head.

"Well, this is just revenge, for all the crap that you've been doing to other people!"

"Revenge….that word so sour," Naruto just stood there, glaring at him, being crushed by the force of Sasuke's body and the wall. Why wasn't Sasuke letting him go?

"Dude, you've be a jerk to everyone," Naruto said lifting his head forward, more far from the wall.

"What the hell do you know!?!?!" he replied swinging his arm onto Naruto's neck forcing Naruto back. "I'm going through something that no one knows about!"

"Well…maybe you….should just…tell someone, got….it?! You're taking it out….on other…peo-," Naruto's head dropped. Sasuke was startled by this, quickly taking his arm off his neck. Suffocation, duh! Naruto collapsed to the ground, hardly breathing.  
"Oi, dobe, get up," Sasuke said, kneeling down and shaking him. "Crap," He lifted him up and took him over to his bunk and placed him down there. "I suppose that's what happens when you know too much, you deserved it,"

**2 hours later**

Naruto slowly awoke from his slumber, feeling a sharp pain on his neck. "What the-oh…" _I don't really want to do this anymore…_ He walked over to the phone and dialed to Neji's dorm. "Neji I need a pep talk,"

"Er, why?"

"Because I was almost killed, and now I kinda feel bad for that guy,"

"Ok, you can do it!... yay…." (Note he said this with a non-caring tone)

"Yeah! Thanks!" Naruto hung up then.

Neji stared at the phone in wonderment. How could that have possibly helped? Then again, it is Naruto that he's talking about so this is kind of normal for him.

As Naruto turned around from the phone, he saw Sasuke, 'the great evil' Naruto thought, walk in. Sasuke stepped right in front of him. "Hey Sasu-," Sasuke immediately took out a gun and pointed it toward Naruto. Naruto put his hands up instinctively. Sasuke slowly pulled the trigger. 2 feet were between them, it's no doubt that Naruto would get hit. Naruto lowered his hands while Sasuke was pulling in. They both turned from uncaring eyes into glares.

"YOU DIE NOW!" The sound of a gunshot rang around the room. Smoke was all around the room, you wouldn't be able to make out anything.


End file.
